Impressions
by GraycefulChaos
Summary: A new crew member? Will have JSWT slash in later chapters. RR. Heed the author's notes. Ye be warned. Warning: 01-02-04 The rest of the chapters will only be availible through the directions given in the author's note at the begining of the story.
1. AN

Dear reader,  
  
Please read the following before continuing into the story:  
  
Author's note: This story will sooner or later have too high of a rating for me to continue on this site. I will let you know when that happens. Right now it can also be viewed over at: adultfan.nexcess.net Do an author search for GraycefulChaos. I'm unable to get the full link to show up right now.  
  
If you can go over there and review then that would be great. If not, and you want to leave signed reviews or something than review over here. When the rating goes up too high, I'll post the rest of the story there.  
  
Warning: There will be slash (Male on Male action) in later chapters. Don't cry to me if you don't like that kind of stuff. Don't like it, don't read it.  
  
Also, first fanfic. At the beginning of the first chapter I say this and I say it again at the end. I also need your help. Please. Help keep them in character and point out mistakes.  
  
Safe journeys, ~Ashley 


	2. Almost Familiar Faces

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em.  
  
Plans: Expect future chapters to have slash (of course with lemony goodness), bondage, NonCon, explicit language, and much much more. Maybe some F/F. Just a thought. No actual plans for the plot right now.  
  
Warning: First fanfic ever. Not used to working with other people's characters. Please be gentle. (Later chapters will hopefully result in my first lemon as well). Not sure if the Italics will work the way I want. Also, Word keeps fixing my pirate talk. Grr. Hmm, I just remembered what I was writing about. Yay! Now on with the fun.  
  
~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~  
  
"Well now that's just absurd," the graceful form spat before plopping down on the wooden floor. "It is not my fault in any way, shape or form. You dig your hole, you climb out with your own teeth." Apparently this rant would last longer than Jack would be able to go without grabbing the rum out of Elizabeth's clenched fist.  
  
"Now love, just think about the possibilities. What with all of the treasure and adventure and. and treasure." Just how long before she threw that bottle over the side of the boat, er, ship?  
  
Sighing, Elizabeth accepted Will's hand to help her self up from the floor. It was disgusting and ruining her dress. "I want to go home Jack."  
  
"What 'bout our dear Will? You plan on taking him with you?" Lightly throwing his arms around, Jack gestured towards the blacksmith.  
  
Seeing where this conversation might end up, Will decided to do his part. "I will go where I please and neither of you can I take /I me anywhere without my consent." This abruptly ended the argument between Captain and Lady.  
  
"But first," Jack paused to step far enough out of slapping range from the two females on the deck before continuing, "we stop at Tortuga. The lass there 's holdn' the last bottle of rum."  
  
Glaring at Jack, Elizabeth seemed to choose her next words carefully. "I can not be blamed for you being a pirate, Jack. It would seem that Will had chosen his path long before we saved you that day and that I will return to Port Royal without his company. It is probably better this way. I love Will, but I'm not IN love with him, nor is he in love with me." Considering her next decision carefully, she finally spoke. "To Tortuga, if we must."  
  
"To Tortuga!" Jack yelled, raising his empty hand in an attempt at a toast. Suddenly, he seemed to realize that his hands where lacking and that his toast was incomplete. Looking quite puzzled, he turned to Cotton's parrot, which seemed to enjoy watching the conversation "Have you seen th' rum, mate?"  
  
~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~  
  
Having landed not an hour before at the docks of the pirate city, Jack left the crew to find a place to sit and think. And drink. It wasn't long before he was joined by Gibbs, Will, Ana and Elizabeth. The latter of the group was guarded by the others and seemed to hold the tavern in the highest contempt.  
  
"I was startin' to feel a little lonely." The serving wench had all ready found a comfortable spot on Jack's lap. "How about some drinks all around?"  
  
"You buying?" Gibbs asked curiously before accepting the offer.  
  
"Well, I was 'opin we would take turns," the captain said slyly, considering he had all ready run up a decent tab while waiting.  
  
"I refuse to take part in such delinquent." Elizabeth was cut short by a loud commotion that had started in the corner. Unlike the rest of the crew, she was not accustomed to the common outbursts from the tavern's patrons.  
  
Before she could continue, the commotion heated up.  
  
"Listen you cretin, I 'ill cut off yer man hood if ye don't remove yer hands from me person." A relatively short figure in what was obviously pirate's clothing had drawn their sward. It was blatant that the person speaking was a woman.  
  
"Aw, the lass jus' threatened me. I don't think me friends and I will be takin' lightly to such harsh words." A burly man that had obviously instigated the incident spoke loudly enough for the whole tavern to hear.  
  
"Ah, but you seem to be thinkin' that I give a rodent's rump what you and yer' friends will be doin'." There was a familiar accent hidden in that voice. ~Was it Irish?~ Jack pondered.  
  
The owner had been all too glad to allow the entertainment to continue in the tavern until this point, but he saw that things where heating up a little too quickly for his own liking. "Out! Take this outside now!"  
  
The female seemed more than obliged to take the owner's request. "Ah, out side then. The more room, the better." The crew of the Pearl seemed to be the only ones to notice the faint gleam in the woman's eye. They should notice it, they have seen it countless times before. Of course, it was usually on the face of their beloved captain.  
  
~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~  
  
It didn't take long for the whole tavern to empty out into the street, waiting for the show to continue. Most had remembered to bring out their mugs, oblivious to the owner saying otherwise.  
  
"Well, wench? What do ye plan to be doin' now? Slap us to death?" The group of men that had been ganging up on the girl snickered at the last remark.  
  
"No, but I do be plannin' to take yer hat."  
  
"Me hat? What would me hat have to do with this?"  
  
"Yer not very becoming of it. I thought I could relieve it from some of its misery."  
  
The man had grown red, far beyond what a few drinks would do. "I didn't want to be wastin' ye, but you have gone too far, whore," the man growled before unsheathing his sword.  
  
Before he could take a step forward, the woman had already sliced through the air with her own sword, a cut appearing on the man's cheek. "Do ye be wantin' to continue?" Her question seemed to be more of a warning than anything else.  
  
Not wanting to back down to a mere 'street whore', the man reluctantly held his ground.  
  
"Fine than. Before we get on with this, I be wantin' to make a wager." This sparked a curiosity in the group of attacking men as well as the audience. "If I win, I get yer ship."  
  
"What if I win?" The man did not seem to like the one sided bet.  
  
"Well ye would be getting my ship, of course." The woman smiled at this comment as if it where a sudden revelation.  
  
The man considered this for a moment and then spoke "Ye have a ship?"  
  
"Well, I will if I win th' wager, now won't I? Besides, we can just pretend for a little bit."  
  
"Pretend?"  
  
"Yeah, just think about it. If I win, I'll have a ship. If you win, ye'll have a ship. It all works out in the end."  
  
Looking slightly confused, the man thought for another moment. Then, with a proud look on his face he exclaimed "That sounds 'bout right."  
  
~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ A/N: Please don't hate me. This is my first fanfic ever. I have no clue what I'm doing. I am pleased that I got out as much as I did though. Took up about two pages on Word. Anyways, I'm hoping for some nice lemons and some slash and some good old bondage. Woo! Reviews would be helpful. See a mistake, say something. See an extremely out of character, well, character, then let me know. As I said, first fanfic. I'm having a hard time keeping them under control here. Oh, and now for some disclaiming: I don't own them, but they can sure as hell own me. 


	3. Jade

The female pirate stood her ground as she prepared for the bulky men to attack. Jack, who seemed very interested in this new oddity, surveyed the girl as she fluidly circled what now seemed to be her prey. A quite attractive girl she was, a little dirty but that was to be expected. Not filthy though. Her attire seemed to be plain tones at a glance but further investigation revealed a faded violet men's dress shirt under her tattered almost black coat. Her pants seemed to once have been black as well. The rest seemed to be standard things. Boots, trinkets, and what seemed to be a silver chain probably attached to a pocket watch. Most likely stolen, of course. Her hair, black as night, had been braided in spots, now all pushed back to keep her face clear for the fight. She seemed to be in her twenties. She seemed to be calm and playful and rather drunk.  
  
"Are ye goin' to do sumthin' or 're ye goin' to stand there like a piece o' dead fish?" The girl had obviously gotten tired of this game rather quickly.  
  
A voice in the crowd suddenly yelled "Jade! What do ye thing yer doin'!"  
  
"Well 'ello captain. I was mindin' me own business and."  
  
"Ye never mind yer own business girl. If ye be wantin' to stay on me ship, yer goin' to have to learn to keep quiet." The girl's captain grabbed her arm to drag her away.  
  
"But sir, I have sumthin' to take care of before we go." The girl seemed quite calm, though the man was holding her arm hard enough to bruise her skin.  
  
"And what do ye have planned? Get yerself a ship? I expect ye in me cabin within th' hour." The man had looked angry and frustrated at first, but a flash of lust appeared in his eyes. "Ye just gave me reason to be punishin' ye. Next time, listen to orders or I'll be leavin' ye on the next piece of sand we come across."  
  
Whispering to his crew, Jack commented on the situation, "Looks as if the girl might snap. Or has snapped. Or has snapped and will snap again. Or."  
  
"Jack, we get it!" Elizabeth hissed.  
  
Sighing, Gibbs looked at Will and the blacksmith asked the question that they all knew would get them into some sort of trouble. "Well Captain Sparrow, what do you have planned?"  
  
Jack's eyes brightened at the question, "Well that wasn't so hard to ask, now was it?" Stepping forward, Jack walked past the bulky men and up to the woman and her captain. "Captain Lucient, how have ye been?"  
  
Captain Lucient turned towards Jack, frowning at the sight of him. "Are ye still alive Sparrow?"  
  
"ICaptain/I Sparrow." Poking him self, "Am I?" Jack's crew rolled their eyes at the last comment. "I have a proposition."  
  
"And wha' might that be, ICaptain/I?" Lucient snapped, obviously wanting to get to his cabin to punish the girl.  
  
"I want the girl on me crew." The girl, who seemed to respond to the name Jade, perked up at the suggestion.  
  
"I think that would be a great idea! Then ye wouldn't have to be droppin' me off somewhere the next time I be doin' something ye don't like." Jade seemed intent on getting out of her punishment.  
  
"Girl, ye say that like ye be plannin' to do sumthin' I won't be likin'." Lucient realized that this might work out for the better if he played his cards correctly.  
  
"It would help if ye didn't have to not like everything I be doin'." Before she could comment any further, she noticed the shifting of the bulky men. Somehow they had gotten behind her and where planning something. In what seemed to be one quick movement, the girl ripped her arm from Lucient's grasp while pulling out her sword with the other arm. Turning around, she arched the blade continuing her circle. No one had noticed that she had made any contact to the man that had led the group of attackers. The man gurgled for a moment before bubbles of blood formed at his mouth, his head sliding completely off of his shoulders, eyes still wide in shock.  
  
"Ye decapitated 'im!" one of the men in the group said.  
  
A change had taken over the girl's face, more serious and menacing instead of the playful look she had before. "And I'll be doin' the same to you if ye don't be leavin'." The words came out as a growl. The men quickly left, watching their backs as they ran towards their rooms for the night.  
  
Turning towards her current captain, Jade's face had changed to a more laid back and slightly drunken look. "So now what? Will ye be punishin' me?" Lucient seemed to decide that the punishment that he had in mind might not be such a good idea. ~Wouldn't want to be getting me head cut off.~ He thought to himself. ~Either of 'em.~  
  
"Get yer things and get off me boat. Yer a little to mad for my likin's."  
  
Gibbs shifted his weight to lean towards Jack. "Jack, its bad luck." before he continued he was slapped by Ana and Elizabeth at the same time. "Ow! Er, never mind." Gibbs reluctantly gave in, knowing that this conversation had been done over and over and never once did Jack listen to him.  
  
~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ 


	4. A few friendly questions

Warning: No real new warnings. Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Well, maybe I own Jade. Disney doesn't own Jade. MINE! I'll trade her to them for Jack or Will though. Eh.  
  
~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~  
  
"MAGGOTS! FILTHY VERMIN! FERMENTED DONKEY FECES!" The screams came from below the deck of the IGolden Arrow/I. Jade had returned to the ship to gather her belongings before boarding the IBlack Pearl/I. She had been escorted by Jack and Will while the others had been sent back to the Pearl to prepare the crew for the demeanor of its new member. Though Jack and Will had been allowed to set foot on the ship, the captain had requested that they stay on deck while waiting for Jade.  
  
The two members of the crew of the Pearl reached for their swords at the sound of the woman's screeches. Prepared to aid her, they began to make their way towards the door leading downwards into the ship. With a little struggling from the Arrow's crew, they reached the door and readied themselves for a fight, but before they could enter the door had swung open and a female figure's silhouette could be seen making her way out holding a satchel and a large pack, both filled with personal belongings.  
  
Jack and Will both looked her over to make sure she was unharmed, both men confused at the commotion they had heard. Will's eyes darted around making sure that there was no immediate threat. Jack, however, seemed to insist using the more direct way of finding out what was going on. "Wha' was the yellin' fer, love?"  
  
"Just sayin' me good byes to the crew." Jade explained as a man stumbled out of the door behind her, clearly having just been hit in the groin not too long before.  
  
"Ah, I knew a lass that said her fair wells like that. However, she was about to be hung so that might have had sumthin' to do with it." Jack took a long swig out of the bottle of rum that he had brought back from the tavern. Will hadn't noticed the bottle until now, figuring that the Captain must have rum on him at all times anyway. Even when stranded on a deserted island he had found rum.  
  
"Yes, that would pro'lly do it. Of course, it doesn't make things better when yer tryin' to pack and there be a man tryin' to get yer pants off of ye." Quickly turning around towards the limping man, Jade asked him "Right?"  
  
The man seemed to back up at the sudden attention and answered in what seemed to be a very painful agreement, "Yeah." he pushed out.  
  
"Well then, I guess we should be off?" Jack nodded at Jade's suggestion, leading the way towards the IBlack Pearl/I.  
  
~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~  
  
"I don't trust her, Jack," Elizabeth spoke softly, calmed down from the earlier debate. "I know it's your ship but she just doesn't seem. well. safe."  
  
Jack's brow rose at the last remark. "If yer looking for a safe place to stay, you shouldn't have run off with a ship full of pirates, love. Besides, there's more to her then she has told us. I'm aimin' to find out more when we eat." Seeming satisfied with what he told Elizabeth, Jack sauntered off to take care of some captain type job. Though, he didn't quite know what it was and figured it would probably end up with him drinking rum.  
  
~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~  
  
"Tree frogs."  
  
"That's your answer?" Gibbs seemed frustrated at the lack of information he was getting from the new crewmember.  
  
"Well, no. If I had to really choose, I would pro'lly pick raspberries."  
  
"Wha?!" Gibbs almost fell of off of the stool he was sitting on. He had tried to make simple conversation by asking the girl 'How many ships have ye crewed with?' but the answers he was getting obviously had nothing to do with the question.  
  
"I'm sorry old fella, I was thinking of somethin' else. How many ships? I'd say 'bout six or seven since I was fourteen. Wait, come close for a second." Jade seemed to want to tell Gibbs something very important. Gibbs leaned in, hoping to get something interesting out of the girl. She leaned in closer to him putting her face close to his ear and then whispered, "Just checkin' to see where the smell was comin' from. I was right, it was ye."  
  
Gibbs was about to give the girl some angry words for that comment but saw Jack come over to where they were sitting and made himself comfortable in preparation for his meal. A few moments later the rest of the group that had been at the tavern when Jade was 'discovered', as Jack liked to put it, came to the table and sat down. The whole crew was within hearing range of the conversation that was about to take place and everyone at the table was aware of this, including Jade.  
  
"So love, if ye don't mind me asking, what's yer real name?" Jack wasted no time with skirting around the intended questioning.  
  
"Well when I was a wee lass I was known as Jade, same as now. Except I had a last name, which I don't remember. I was too young at the time my parents passed on to learn it. After that, it was forgotten."  
  
This brought Jack to the next question, the one that Gibbs was about to ask before Jade had made the comment about him smelling. "And if it's all right, may I ask how old ye are?"  
  
Jade took no time to contemplate whether or not to divulge such information, "Twenty-two."  
  
"Hmm, I'm starting to see something here. What other names have ye gone by?" Jack was formulating something in that borderline insane noggin of his.  
  
"I've come by many names, but rarely go by them." The crew had at first expected this as some sort of defense but quickly noticed that the girl's eyes seemed a little glazed, bored with the questioning but allowing it to continue.  
  
"Ah, well then could ye tell me what some of those names are?" Jack pushed the bottle of rum in front of him just out of Elizabeth's grasp. She had been eyeing it up and no doubt had every intention of grabbing it and throwing it over the side of the ship. A small growl came from her direction but Jack remained focused on the task at hand.  
  
Thinking for a moment, Jade responded by asking "Which ones? The ones I come by or the ones I rarely go by?"  
  
Jack realized that it was like he was holding a conversation with himself. It wasn't just that he wasn't getting any real responses from the other person, it was that he was getting the responses that he would have given if he had been in her place.  
  
"Er, any of them." Jack didn't know which one to pick.  
  
"I'm not at liberty to say."  
  
Gibbs stood up quickly, nearly knocking over his stool "The capt'n asked ye a question."  
  
"Ah, my dear Mr. Gibbs. Would you be so kind as to sit down please?" Jack had made the request seem very formal, but it was obvious by the way he was glaring at the older man that he didn't appreciate the interruption.  
  
Gibbs did as he was told as Jack began to speak again, "The reason I ask it that there have been stories about a girl yer age. She is a feared pirate. Some even say that she is more mad that the legendary Captain Jack Sparrow himself." He watched closely as Jade's face remained expressionless. Her next comment gave her away.  
  
"Oh? And what else are they sayin' 'bout 'er?"  
  
"Aha! I knew it! Yer a pirate at heart girl, and it's a well know fact that we like to be hearing about ourselves." Jack seemed very pleased with this turn in the interrogation and grabbed his rum to take a swig in approval of himself.  
  
"Ah, so it be a fact then? Ye've never been curious about stories ye've 'eard about other pirates?" Jack continued his drinking before placing the bottle down and smiling. It wasn't like he expected her to throw up her hands and say I'You've got me figured out'/I.  
  
"You know it's true and I know it's true. A 'xcept that being more mad then me. That would mean that I'm mad in the first place and I'm not mad, I'm eccentric." Jack scowled at Ana's scoffing next to him. "Well, I'm not. And you, IJade/I are one and the same as the infamous 'Anne Black'."  
  
Jade stood up as if to leave, then suddenly reached across the table. Jack covered his face with his arms, expecting a slap and was confused when none came. Jade began to walk away and Jack uncovered his eyes in time to notice that she had taken his bottle of rum off of the table and was now departing for her cot with it. "That's me rum!"  
  
Turning around slowly, Jade smiled and replied "Why captain, you just bought rum in Tortuga. You can get another bottle. Just think, you'll have a full one instead of this half empty one." Jack was pleased with the thought at first until he realized what had happened.  
  
"But if ye give me my bottle back, I'll have one and a half bottles of rum!" Jack tried to get Jade's attention before she moved below deck.  
  
"Yes, but that would mean that I would have to get a whole other bottle of rum for me self. That would leave ye with a half a bottle less then you have now." Jack remained silent as the thought settled into his mind. Technically, she was right. There really wasn't much he could do to argue with her.  
  
"Whelp!" Jack yelled for Will, failing to notice that the boy was sitting within half a *meter of him. "Get me a bottle of rum!"  
  
Rolling his eyes, Will got up from his seat and ventured off to find the captain what he asked for. Now that he was part of the crew, he couldn't expect Jack to treat him special. Friends or not, there was still a certain order to things that must be maintained. ~I just wish he would stop yelling in my ear. I think he does it just to annoy me. I guess it's better then that damned parrot. Or not.~  
  
~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~  
  
A/N: The story got over 150 hits and yet no one has reviewed it (around 20 are probably my own doing). I really would like some feed back. I noticed that at least one person rated it though.  
  
Plans for next chapter: -What happened after Jack fell over the wall back in Port Royal. -About Anne Black and her relationship to Jade.  
  
Not in that particular order though. 


	5. Adventure Awaits

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em.  
  
Notes to reviewers:  
  
Tenshi: I'm glad you want to keep reading the story. As for Jade, I'm setting up the dominos first then I'll start knocking them down.  
  
Ryoko: I like Jade too.  
  
Tammy: Ah, compliments well get you everywhere. I wanted a female Jack so I made Jade. Why? Because you can't have too much Jack. However, she's going to start developing her own unique qualities.  
  
~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~  
  
A few days had passed since the IBlack Pearl/I had acquired its new crewmember and had set out to sea. There had been few incidents with the girl causing one of other the crewmember's distresses. Most of the times it had been amusing and Jade seemed to know when to stop before crossing the line. She also seemed to understand that while Jack would allow her to joke with him, he was still the captain and she would have to show Isome/I respect.  
  
As Jack thought about the past couple of days, he sat on the deck of the ship looking out into the night's sky. They where on their way back to Port Royal to drop off Elizabeth. Just a few more days to go. Jack was very fond of Elizabeth, but the longer she stayed with the pirates, the prissier she became.  
  
~~~~~Three Months Ago~~~~~~~~  
  
Elizabeth and Will wadded out into the water. Dawn wouldn't come for another two hours. It had been a week since Jack had "fallen" off of the wall. Both Elizabeth and Will had regretted not going after the pirate, but Elizabeth new It was for the best. It was one thing to run away when no one knew where she was going, but she would never be allowed to return to her father if they all watched her swim out to join a ship full of pirates.  
  
Five days after Jack had left Elizabeth had heard strange noises outside of her bedroom window. Upon further investigation, she found a parrot trying to keep itself balanced on the small ledge outside. She opened up her window, having automatically recognized the bird as the companion of the tongueless man, Cotton. ~Hmm, does this animal have a name?~ Elizabeth wondered as she untied the string that had been holding a piece of paper to the bird's leg.  
  
"Two days." Elizabeth read from the note. "That's it?" she frowned as she turned the paper over to see if there was more. The bird had all ready left.  
  
~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~  
  
"Well I assume it means that they will be just outside port and in tow days time we should meet them if we want to travel with them." Elizabeth spoke softly to Will, not wanting to let their secret out. She had brought the not to the smithy so that they could talk their discussion over.  
  
"Leave it to Jack to be as vague as possible. How will we know where to go? What time should we be there? How are we gong to get to the ship?" Will bombarded Elizabeth with questions that he knew she didn't know the answer to.  
  
"I would say that we go to the docks early in t the morning and wait for them to find us. If they don't show up, then we just won't be going." Elizabeth had all ready thought this through during her walk to meet Will.  
  
"I take it that means you want to go?" Will knew that Elizabeth had been upset over not being able to go after Jack that day, but he also knew that her feelings for the adventure would not last long. ~Just like our feelings for each other won't last.~ Will suppress a sigh at the thought of Elizabeth and his relationship. It had been less than a week since he had confessed his love for her and he could already fell the sparks fading.  
  
"Of course I want to go!" Elizabeth seemed offended that Will would even think she didn't want to go.  
  
"All right, it's settled." Will wasn't sure how Elizabeth would handle their new location, but he had discovered that he needed to be back on the water again more than anything in the world. ~I guess I do have the blood of a pirate after all.~ William hoped that Elizabeth would understand why he would not be coming back to Port Royal with her. He knew that it was inevitable that she would return.  
  
~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~  
  
Just as Elizabeth had thought, Ana and Gibbs had taken a rowboat out to the docks to find them. They made it to the Black Pearl safely and were greeted by Jack and the rest of the crew.  
  
"Welcome to the Black Pearl." Jack grinned as his guests arrived. Will couldn't help but smile at the sight of the drunken captain. ~I can't believe how much I've missed him.~  
  
~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~  
  
A/N:  
  
This is only half of what I have written, but I can't type out the rest right now. I have to get ready for work. The next chapter will not be about Anne Black. I'm hoping to get that done in the chapter after.  
  
I'm pleased with the reviews so far. I would like to tell you that if I don't know something is broken, I can't fix it. When I read my own writing, I feel like I'm reading something that an average seventh grader wrote. I just thought I would share that with you.  
  
The next chapter will be up in a day or two. 


	6. Playful as Kittens

A/N: The beginning of this chapter should bring us to where the story started.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em.  
  
~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
During the next three months Will had shown himself to be an ample member of the crew. Elizabeth, on the other hand, did not fair nearly as well. Unaccustomed to the food, lack of bathing, and what she referred to as 'delinquent behavior', she was ready to go back to her father and hang up her pants (she couldn't very well go running around a ship in a dress). By then the flame between her and Will had died, and they were both aware of it.  
  
Jack couldn't help but to dwell on the fact that he might be losing Will when they returned to Port Royal. He had tried to get Will alone so that he could speak to him about his staying, but it seemed that the boy always had a woman around. Elizabeth was Will's best friend. ~And I'm not.~ Jack took a deep breath and let the air out slowly. If it wasn't Ms. Swann then it was Ana. She had become very protective of the boy and had taken him under her wing. It seemed that the young Jade had also taken a liking to Ana. Both were women and both were pirates, and above all, they both loved harassing Jack. It also turned out that Jade liked to ruffle Elizabeth's feathers as well. She was much gentler in her teasings of Ms. Swann and Elizabeth took the jokes in stride. Elizabeth was far from defenseless herself though, and it had become mealtime entertainment to watch their banter.  
  
Jack had been bothered at first by will and Jade's relationship. Jade obviously found the boy attractive and seemed to like his gentle nature. ~Not something you see a lot in this line of work.~ Jack chuckled. The light touches that Jade had started out with had seemed innocent enough. A hand on Will's shoulder, patting his knee and so on. At first Jack thought nothing of it. Now he was becoming suspicious of Jade's intentions.  
  
The night before the IBlack Pearl/I reached their destination, Jack had decided to talk to Will no matter which woman was around. Jack had found Will and Jade talking on deck. Will had been sitting on a crate and Jade was standing in front of him. Jack took a seat on a barrel across from Will and Jade moved to the side so that Jack could speak. They started off with small talk, Jack hoped to work his way to what he needed to say. Jade had let them speak for a few minutes before changing position. Walking behind Will, she leaned towards him and draped her arms around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder. Will had seemed startled at first, but soon smiled and took one of her hands in his own, placing a kiss on the back of her wrist.  
  
Before Jack could show his surprise Jade had tackled Will, knocking him off of the crate. They spent the next few minutes trying to pin the other one down, chasing each other in the process. ~Almost like brother and sister~ Jack thought.  
  
Suddenly Jade stopped in front of Jack, stepping to the side, narrowly missing Will's attack. She looked closely at Jack as if thinking about something. Raising an eyebrow she began to grin mischievously. "I think our captain feels left out."  
  
Will looked at Jack for a moment, "I do believe you are right."  
  
Jade's eyes gleamed, "We should fix that."  
  
Jack didn't get a chance to protest before he found himself pinned to the ground by Jade. Jade's smile slowly turned into a frown as she realized that her prey was not struggling. "Yer takin' all the fun out of this."  
  
Before she knew what had happened, Jade was on her back and Jack was using most of his weight to keep it that way. She wasn't even sure how they had gotten that way. "See, I can have fun like the rest of ye." Jack grinned at the thought that Jade had wanted to include him in their game. Jack looked down at the girl's face, hoping to see a look of defeat. He was stricken by the look of pain in the girl's eyes.  
  
"Jack, you're hurting me." Jade push out the words. It was the first time she had called him 'Jack' instead of 'Captain' or another title of respect.  
  
"Jack, get off of her!" Will had come up next to them and was pulling Jack up.  
  
"I don't understand. I didn't do anything!" Jack looked at Will when he said this. He saw a look of fear in Will's eyes as the boy went to help Jade up. He had pulled open the coat that Jade had been wearing. The shirt underneath was soaked with fresh blood.  
  
"It's all right Will. I think it tore open is all." Jades face was becoming pale.  
  
Jack opened up the shirt so that he could get a good look at the wound. He made sure that nothing 'personal' of the girl's was showing. He gasped at the sight of the wound. It had been sewn shut and taken care of relatively well before it had just torn open again. Taking Jade into his arms he brought her to his cabin and had sent Will to get what and who they needed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~  
  
A few hours had passed since Jade's wound had been discovered. Jack wasn't able to ask her what had happened. She needs rest. Instead he went to Will.  
  
"What happened to her Will? When did it happen?" Jack had found Will whispering to Ana in one of the storage areas below deck. Ana quickly left so that the two could talk alone.  
  
"It happened a few days before we met her. She had refused on of Lucient's 'punishments'. During the struggle she had found herself with a sward in her side. Passed right through, front to back. As far as we could tell, there are no life threatening internal injuries."  
  
Jack seemed frustrated, "Why did no one bother to tell me that she was wounded?"  
  
"Because she asked us not to, Jack. She thought you would think her weak if you had known about the 'punishments'. I think she's afraid. Afraid of what you'll think and of what you'll do."  
  
"You mean that they had tried before that? To rape her?" Jack was for than frustrated, he was furious.  
  
Will spoke softly, almost inaudible, "They did more than Itry/I Jack. She was on that ship for at least two years. I don't think she can even count the amount of times they succeeded."  
  
"Bastards." Jack growled. ~She's in no shape to be walking, let alone doing the work I asked of her.~ A new prerogative implanted itself in the captain's mind. "First we drop off Elizabeth and pick up some supplies. I want Jade to have her own room on board, next to mine. Then, we are going to find the IGolden Arrow/I."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Well now, if your wondering why Jack didn't pick up on any of this before, I don't know what to tell you. If your wondering why Jade was able to hide her condition such a short time after the wound was inflicted, I don't know what to tell you. Let's just say she's that stubborn. How does that sound? If it still doesn't make any sense, shush yourself. Oh, and I love you all. Hehehe. 


	7. Late night screams

A/N: I decided that Elizabeth had to go. I was making her out to be a royal pain in the ass and a bitch. I like her though. Maybe I'll use her again in something else.  
  
~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Will looked out into the water, catching a glimpse of Port Royal as they steadily approached. He knew that he couldn't return to his humble life as a blacksmith's apprentice but he still felt a pang of sorrow as he thought of the life he would be leaving behind. He would not be able to see Elizabeth as much, if at all but this was probably for the best. He didn't want to leave his friends on the IBlack Pearl/I. It would haunt him forever. He couldn't leave Jade alone now. She needed him more than he needed a simple life. Jack needed him as well, at least Will hoped he did.  
  
~II don't know./I It's a short and simple phrase but it holds so many truths about how I feel. The phrase may be simple but the meaning is complex beyond comprehension at this point. I know I'm staying. That's about all I am sure of. I don't know what my feelings for anyone are anymore. I know I thought that there was one person for me. Elizabeth. Then I knew that I was wrong. How many times can I be wrong about this? Until I die? I can't make these decisions. I just can't.~ Will had explained this to Elizabeth late last night. At this point it was only three hours later, but the sun had come up about half an hour ago.  
  
Will's thoughts were interrupted by a voice behind him. "Will, I need to talk to you." Jack's movements swayed in unison with the ship.  
  
"Jack, I need to know if it is alright if I stay." Will had all ready turned his back to the captain to keep watch of the port. He was not able to see the relief on Jack's face.  
  
"If it's what you want, you are more than welcome to stay as part of the crew." Jack was unable to see the slight look of disappointment at the wording of the invitation.  
  
Will suddenly thought that it was silly to wonder about these feelings. It wasn't something a man should think about. ~I'm dropping it right now. No more.~ "All right, I'm staying. as part of the crew."  
  
Jack realized his mistake and cursed himself under his breath for being so daft. ~How do I fix something like this? I'm not even sure how he feels. I have to find a way to leave this open again, if nothing else. I don't want it totally blocked out.~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Elizabeth's departure from the ship had been far less emotional than any of them had expected. The ship had been met by a naval ship led by Norrington. The man was happy to see Elizabeth was safe and allowed the IBlack Pearl/I to leave Elizabeth with them without a fight. Jack had given the girl a tight hug, missing Elizabeth's spicy nature before she even left. Will had embraced his childhood friend and gave her a soft kiss, a slight look of regret in his eyes.  
  
"Thought ye would be leavin' without sayin' goodbye to me, eh?" Jade had made her way on deck to give Elizabeth her fairwells against Ana's loud protests.  
  
"Ye daft girl! Are ye tryin' to rip open the wound again?" Ana was right on Jade's heels as the black haired girl made her way towards Elizabeth.  
  
"I have somethin' fer ye." Jade reached into the inner pocked of her jacket, pulling out a simple but beautiful golden chain with a small green stone set as a charm. "Emerald. Thought it would look good with yer eyes." Elizabeth was pleased with the gesture and shook Jade's outstretched hand.  
  
Ana stepped up to Elizabeth, whispering to make sure she wasn't heard, "Don't you be worrying. I'll keep an eye on yer Will." Elizabeth nodded and said her last words to the rest of the crew.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It had been a few days since the IBlack Pearl/I had left the outskirts of Port Royal. They had supplies sent out to them, since Norrington would not let them dock in the port. He was gracious enough to allow them to order supplies.  
  
Jack had made sure that Jade was comfortable in her room next to his before leaving her alone there. He had become accustom to the sobs coming through the wall in between the rooms and made sure they subsided before he went to sleep. This night, he heard the crying die down as usual, but this time there where voices. One of them was a man's voice, he was sure of it. Getting up quickly and running to his door he thought ~None of them would dare touch her, would they? If she's hurt, I'll tie them to the mast and gut them in front of the crew.~ He had reached Jade's door and stopped to listen to the conversation.  
  
"Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you. It's all right." Jack knew the voice sounded familiar but he couldn't place it. The wooden door had muffled the voice beyond recognition.  
  
"Stop, let me go! Please don't do this, please!" The voice was obviously a woman's. That was all that Jack needed to hear before throwing himself into the room.  
  
"What do ye think yer doing?" Jack had his sword drawn and was ready to fight. ". Will?" Jack slowly took in what had been going on in the small room. Both Jade and Will where on the floor, Jade curled up in a ball and Will protecting her by holding her tight in his arms, sitting with her between his legs on the floor.  
  
"Jack, help me hold her down. She's having a nightmare or something. I think she's trying to hurt herself." Will's urgent tone prompted Jack to come over and help him.  
  
When they had calmed Jade down, they both sat on the floor watching the girl sleep. Jack was the first to break the silence. "What do ye mean she was trying to hurt herself?" Jack tried to catch Will's eyes with his own.  
  
"I think she thought that someone had come after her. It seems she would rather die than go through that torture again." Will paused for a moment to look up at Jade. "Jack, she thought I was here to hurt her."  
  
"It's all right Will. She thought someone was here to hurt her. She didn't know it was you here to help her." Jack got up to leave. "I think we should get some rest."  
  
"I'm staying here tonight. I'll sleep on the floor." Jack went to protest but thought better of it. It was probably the best thing to do, especially if Jade woke up again.  
  
As if she had read their thoughts, Jade opened her eyes and looked towards the two men. "Hmm, a night time rondevue? Have I taken your meeting place?" Jade patted the bed she was in as she said this. Noticing the look of concern on the men's faces, she put aside her joking. "Did I do something?" She searched their faces, hoping to find something more.  
  
"You had a nightmare." Will decided not to go any further with the details until morning. "I'm sleeping on your floor tonight if you don't mind." Will was standing by Jade's side now, looking at her as if she might go mad at any moment.  
  
Jade took Will's hand, "Of course you can stay." She grinned slightly, "But not on the floor." Jade pulled Will's arm forcefully making him fall over her and onto the bed. Snuggling next to his warmth, she closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep.  
  
Jack quietly laughed at the look on Will's face. "Shut up you. you pirate." Will whispered at Jack with a look akin to frustration.  
  
"Takes one to know one." Jack playfully gave his comeback.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Confused yet? Yeah yeah, I know. I'm not making things clear right now. Bet you want to know what the hell is going on here. Sucks to be you.  
  
A/N: So I lied about telling you about Anne Black. I'm getting to it.  
  
Also, AdultFanFiction replies to reviews will now be at the top of the chapters, FanFiction.net will be at the bottom.  
  
Replies to Reviews:  
  
Untypical: It's not supposed to be clear. Will doesn't know what he wants right now. I hope I made it a little clearer for you in this chapter though.  
  
Madkornfan: Hmm. I'll take that into consideration. So was that a "beep!" as in 'Move it along', 'I like', 'I don't like', or did you want me to honk back at you? 


	8. Bedside manor

"Will!" Jade yelled at the boy. Not a moment before, she had abruptly stopped walking and was nearly fallen on by him. "Stop followin' me!" Ignoring the exasperated look on his face, she continued, "I'm not goin' to break, but if ye don't be going away, I'm goin' to break you!"  
  
Jade's wounds where healing rather well and she had insisted on taking on a light workload. It had been a week since that night in her room and Will was still desperately worried about her. He had slept next to her every night since then.  
  
Will had told Jade about that night and she had shrugged it off immediately. She thanked him for trying to keep her safe, but did not discuss it any further.  
  
"I told you to stop following me ye bloody insect!" Will had not heeded her previous warning and continued shadowing her. "Captain!" Jade called to Jack, who had been watching the ordeal from the wheel of the ship. "I'm going to run your 'Whelp' through in a moment." She had put her hand to her sword as if to prepare herself to unsheathe it in a moment.  
  
"That won't be necessary, love." Jack quickly walked over in his odd yet graceful way. "Boy, would you please stop following the stubborn brat around like a lost puppy?"  
  
"Hey, I'm not a brat." Jade's short attention span lost interest in any response she might get, so she changed the topic suddenly. "So what else have ye heard about Anne Black, Captain?"  
  
Jack had no problem following the quick change in discussion, though the rest of the crew, including Will, where left back to wonder why Jade didn't say she wasn't stubborn.  
  
"Well now, let's see." Jack thought for a moment about where he should start. "Ah yes, Anne Black. From what I understand, she is a stubborn girl that doesn't like to be called names."  
  
"I meant, what have you heard from others about her?" Jade rolled her eyes at the grinning Captain.  
  
"Well, she's known for her sword fighting. See, she sometimes fights with her sword reversed."  
  
Will scrunched his brow, "Reversed? You mean she fights with the dull edge of a blade?"  
  
"Now that would mean that the blade was reversed and that's not what I said. Here, I'll show you what I mean. Draw your sword." Will reluctantly obeyed the captain's order. "Now hold it n your right hand." Stepping behind Will, Jack took hold of the boy's arms, surprising him. "Now hold it so the blade is parallel to the floor." Will obeyed yet again, sticking the sword out in front of him. Jack frowned, "That's not what I meant. Make a fist as if to hit someone." Will did as he was told, making the blade pint to his left. "Now, make the blade point to the right, sharp edge out." Satisfied with his work, Jack backed away from Will, hiding his reluctance in the loss of contact. "Close enough."  
  
"I don't understand how she could fight like this. How did she come about it?" Will frowned at the thought.  
  
"Probably from the Orient," Jade chimed in.  
  
~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Will hadn't expected the bold stunt Jack had pulled. He had felt the older pirates hands slide up is harms, gently resting somewhere between his wrists and his elbows. Will's soft brown curls had been tied back, so every word Jack spoke sent warm air to gently kiss his neck. He had hoped no one else had noticed that the blade in his hand wasn't the only 'sword' of his to be parallel to the floorboards.  
  
Despite his best efforts to hide his condition, he had a sneaking suspicion that Jade had noticed his reaction. He had almost protested when Jack had pulled away and he could have sworn there was a look of warning in Jade's eyes. ~Not good. Not good at all.~ Will worried about his hold on his own self-control.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jade listened closely to Jack's description, wanting to soak it all in before letting them know the truth. She hadn't even told Will yet. So far Jack had covered Anne Black's murders, raids, and so on. Really, Anne Black was boring. Except for her sword fighting. Jack's demonstration had also been very exciting, at least for Will.  
  
~Will. and Jack. That explains a lot. Will's not turning me down, he doesn't know which one of us he should choose. Or, maybe he doesn't want to choose. This could bring some interesting fun.~ Jade looked over her captain. She had realized a while ago that he was a good looking man and had appreciated his signs of affection. ~He wants to protect me just as much as Will does. He just has a different way of doing it.~  
  
Sighing loudly, Jade interrupted Jack's stories. "Captain, I'm not Anne Black. I knew her, but I'm not her."  
  
"Oh. All right then." Jack turned to walk back to his station.  
  
"Cap'ain, ye ever hear of a girl called 'Emma Green'?" Jade felt bad for bursting Jack's bubble. She might as well get this out of the way now.  
  
Jack thought for a moment when suddenly his eyes lit up, "Yes! She ran around with that Anne girl. That's it! I remember now. She was the one that taught Anne how to fight. It is said that both are mad, but in different ways."  
  
"Anne isn't crazy, she's evil. She has no feelings." Jade's face grew hard. "I should have never taught that bitch how to fight."  
  
"Aha! You are someone that I've heard of. I just got them mixed up, but it's okay because I was close. But not that close. Just close enough that you two where associated in some way." Jack was happy that Jade had finally given them something to work with, but he was desperately trying to make sure that she knew that they didn't think her to be the same bad person as Anne. "Jade, what is it with the colors? I mean, Green and Black?"  
  
"Jade and Coal. Coalesce. Our real names. We just used the colors to make second names."  
  
"Hmm, well that does make sense." Jack gave a glazed look to something past the girl's shoulder, though she was almost positive there was nothing there.  
  
"Ye know, if it hadn't been for that slimy wench, I wouldn't have been on the Golden Arrow." Jade left the discussion at that and walked away. ~Let Jack tell them any thing else they want to hear about me.~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was Will's turn to have a night watch and he was incredibly upset at having to leave Jade alone. "Jack, keep an eye on her tonight. Please." Jack nodded at the boy's request. It wasn't a task to be taken lightly. Some times people can't control their emotions in their sleep, no matter how strong that person is and Jade was no acceptation.  
  
Jack slipped into Jade's room that night, setting himself a place on the floor. The girl seemed to be sleeping well and Jack had little problem doing the same. He was quite surprised to wake up to a body next to his, a delicate arm on his chest. He turned his head slightly to see the girl's face nuzzled into his shoulder. ~I'm starting to wonder about the intentions of this one. Very keen on having physical contact with people. Well. people that she cares for. This might turn out to be a strange relationship.~  
  
The door to the cabin creaked open and Will stuck his head into the dark room. "Jack?" He whispered, "Are you in there?"  
  
"Right here, on the floor. I've seem to run into a bit of an obstacle." Jack grinned, knowing that it was too dark for Will to see his predicament. "You might want to light a candle."  
  
"All right, hold on a moment." A few muffled noises came from the other side of the room where Will was looking for something to light. A flicker of something caused the wick of a candle to ignite, spilling light over into the room. "Oh." Will contemplated the situation.  
  
"Wait, what are ye doing here? Aren't you supposed to be watching me ship?" Jack's attention had shifted to more important matters.  
  
"Ana came to relieve me so that I could watch over Jade. If you can manage to get up, I'll take over from here." Will crouched down next to Jade.  
  
"I don't think so. I'm quite comfortable." Jack closed his eyes to go to sleep.  
  
"I bet you are." Will knew that he wouldn't be able to remove the captain without waking up Jade. Instead, he laid down on the other side of her, putting his arm around her waist.  
  
"Sweet dreams Will, Jack." Jade's voice floated through the darkness as soon as Will had blown out the flame. Jack's chuckle was heard as well as the beginning of a protest from Will. Thinking better of starting a fight this late, he gave up and fell asleep with his face resting in Jade's hair.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I love making things complicated. I'm a little unhappy with how some of this chapter was written. If I can, I'll fix it later.  
  
Oh, my. 1065 views and only three comments (AFF). Two on ffnet (well, three but two were from the same person commenting on a comment that I had made about their comment). Yeah.  
  
I decided that I didn't feel like going into the Anne Black thing. Maybe later if she shows up. I just realized that I needed Elizabeth for something. Oh well. Damn me.  
  
I'm sure you've all pick up on the fact that anything written like ~this~ means that it is a personal thought of a character. I'll try to add that info into the first chapter when I get the chance. 


	9. As the feeling dies

A/N: I finally remembered that it's supposed to be AnaMaria and not just Ana. I got so used to calling her that in my head.  
  
Becca: I'm glad that you think the character descriptions are 'well- rounded' and 'vivid'. It's good to know that I'm doing it right and not making it too much like badly done cartoon characters.  
  
Meg: I don't agree with people that make Will out to be a weak person that can't take care of himself, let alone another person. Everyone struggles, but that doesn't mean Will has to run to 'his mother's skirts' every time.  
  
I'm glad you both like the story so far. I've been updating regularly and I hope to continue (about once a day on average). See ya on the flip side! (I just realized that I have no idea what that means)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Will woke up with his face still face still nestled in black hair, his arm still around the form next to him. Something felt different about the person. They weren't as. feminine. Startled, Will pulled away from the warm body as he assessed his surroundings. He looked up just in time to see Jade pulling a shirt out of the dresser draw next to her, lacking the one she had on during the night. Her back was to him, totally bare. He watched her pull on the fabric, covering scars that seemed to forest her body. ~Lash wounds and. and bite marks?~ Will thought as he looked down to see whom he had been holding.  
  
Jack's eyes stared back up at Will, the captain smiling at the boy's bewilderment. "I'd say I was very comfortable." Jade turned at the sound of Jack's voice.  
  
"You both looked quite comfortable. We should do this more often." Jade bent down to give Will a soft kiss on his forehead. "Unless you want it to be just the two of you." Jade grinned at the sight of Will's blushing. She also noticed that he had yet to make an attempt to remove his arm from Jack's waste. ~It's better this way. He can be with Jack and I'll be his friend. Just his friend.~  
  
Will had noticed the flicker of sorrow in Jade's eyes. Jack had seen it as well. The captain's voice broke the silence that had fallen as Jade had continued to ready herself for the day, "How about we sleep on the bed next time, no use in wasting a perfectly good comfortable mattress."  
  
Jade added, "And let's try not to have people creeping around all hours of the night." Jack nodded in agreement.  
  
"I have a feeling that you've both got this all planned out without me." Will was surprised at the new arrangement.  
  
"Ye have any suggestions than?" Jade gave Will ample time to answer before winking at him. "Just let us know if ye think of anything."  
  
Will looked at Jade and then Jack. ~This is wrong, but I can't help myself. I can't let Jade feel as though I don't want her. I don't know what Jack has planned in that scheming mind of his, but I have the feeling that he returns my affections. The question is, do I want to pursue said affections?~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The crew of the Black Pearl had just gotten word from Gibbs that the Golden Arrow had been seen in port not two days before and it was headed back towards Tortuga. Jack had been stopping in random places along the way to see if they could find any information on the ship they where trying to find. A few acts of piracy on some small passing merchant ships had kept the crew subdued. Jack took it upon himself to tell Jade about the news. She seemed pleased that she would be able to get her revenge on the pirates that had raped her body and left her bleeding night after night on the cold floor. She hadn't gone into detail about what had happened with the crew of the Golden Arrow with either Jack nor Will, so they where unaware of the last part. However, they knew there must be a damn good reason as to why she would want to go after a ship full of large men that most likely would kill her on sight.  
  
Jade wasn't herself that night. She had climbed out of the bed when she knew the two men where sleeping, trying to get over Jack's dead weight. Taking a walk on deck, she met Anamaria who had been looking around the deck for Cotton's parrot. "I know yer here somewhere. I 'eard ye singin' ye little rodent with wings." Ana greeted Jade, wondering why the girl had taken her late night stroll. "Shouldn't ye be takin' advantage of yer situation waiting in yer cabin?"  
  
"I'm not sure I should. Seems that I would be getting in the way of somethin' I shouldn't." Pausing a moment to look out into the night's sky, Jade continued "I think I should get some rest. In a few days we'll be catching up with Lucient. Good night AnaMaria." Jade slowly turned around and made her way back to the cabin. ~I think I'll opt for the floor tonight.~ She just wanted it all to go away, for nothingness to take over.  
  
Jade was surprised to find that Jack and Will had awoken during their absence. Will walked up to her, holding her eyes with his own "Don't do that to me ever again." Jade wanted to cry but she couldn't. She wanted to sleep, she wanted to die. She couldn't do any of it. The only thing she was successful with at this moment was not feeling. She didn't realize that she had sat down in the chair in the corner, or that she had been staring out of the porthole across from her. She couldn't hear Will's words or Jack's whispers. She couldn't feel Jack shaking her nor smell the pirate's lovely scent. Every sense in her body had gone numb.  
  
~I remember something. We where going to get the bastards that raped me. I remember watching my boys turn to each other, leaving me behind. I can just rest for a while, they won't notice I'm gone. I'll just stay here and rest.~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: :: wrings hands:: I anticipate some higher rated material coming up in the next few chapters. Oops, didn't expect that this would get all angsty did ya? Well, there will be more (for other reasons that you will have to wait to find out about). I won't quit with the jokes though.  
  
Now don't think I'm making Jade out to be weak. She is far from it. Every one deals with their problems in different ways and Jade has had a lot of problems.  
  
This was a little short. Hope you liked it. 


	10. Better days?

WARNING: This chapter had (a short) rape sequence with multiple rapers on one victim. Do not read this chapter if that offends you or it upsets you.  
  
Tenshi: Hmm, you'll see where I'm pointing to soon. However, I did promise J/W slash. We will see how this goes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A soft touch to a pale face, memories have long since devoured. Equal penance, duel embraces, chaste kisses in subtle places.  
  
I won, we're here. Together in the warm summer night. I'm sorry I cried. I'm so sorry. It wasn't your fault. We tried, we're not dead yet. I'm standing by your side. Please don't leave, your touch means the world to me.  
  
I've run so far, too far for too long. I'm tired now. Please try to understand. I can't help but close my eyes. Don't cry, I'm still alive. I'll need you to stand here. Please, don't leave my side.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~I had a dream last night that I was just a hollow shell. I cracked and crumbled when someone touched me too much. I had a dram last night that some one tore away my flesh. Exposed to a hurtful world, muscles gleaming with blood, my entire body stinging. I had a dream last night and it told me I wasn't ever whole, lacking an outside, nothing within.~  
  
Jade's eyes reacted to the light that had suddenly flowed into the room when Ana opened the curtains. Her body showed signs of life but her mind did not. Oblivious to her own physical movements, Jade continued her thoughts. ~Why haven't they come for me yet? Why haven't they noticed that I'm gone?~ She had never heard the screaming of the two men as they held her close that night. As nothing could escape from her, it was that nothing could break in.  
  
~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She remembered the men on the Golden Arrow taking her on deck, catching her in her sleep. Anne wasn't there. ~Why isn't she here to help me?~ Her hands where tightly bound behind her, wrists bleeding from the friction caused by trying to break free. A strong hand cupped her breast while another held her chin. Captain Lucient forcefully kissed her soft lips, bruising them quickly. Only moments passed when her shirt had been fully removed, the captain's mouth moving down her neck. Licking her salty skin, he moved to nibble at her now exposed nipples. She wanted to scream but the words never came. A rag shoved in her mouth with a rope to tie it in place had made shore that she would never get the chance again. Muffled protests and gagging induced tears led to only mockery.  
  
Her pants had long since vanished, the crew had loosened their own. A searing pain when a frontal entry was forced, nothing could help her now. An unexpected presence from behind ripped into her back entrance and tore the flesh inside of her. Hard thrusts and moaning drowned out her cries. The men both reached climax quickly, giving her hope to an end. It never came until the entire crew had gotten their fill. It was almost time for morning to break when they had left her battered and bleeding body on the floor of the deck. Both of her southern entrances flowed with blood and cum. ~Three years I endured that torture at least two times a week.~ Jade didn't even notice as silent tears flowed from her eyes, giving Will hope that there was still someone hiding inside.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I don't know what they did to her those nights, but I'll kill every last one of them for it." Will snarled, startling both Jack and AnaMaria.  
  
The woman went from shock to fury when she saw Jack agree. "Ye two really are daft! Can't ye see what she tried to do for ye? She was going to give you up so that you could 'ave each other!" Both men looked as if they had been slapped. It didn't make the look subside when Ana actually did hit them. "The fact that she dared to love two men when she had probably been raped by a whole crew in one night doesn't help. Raped repeatedly over years, might I add."  
  
"I don't know how to fix this, Ana," Jack admitted. "I don't even think the great 'Captain Jack Sparrow' has enough luck to make this better."  
  
"She just want's ye to love her," Ana snapped.  
  
"I thought she knew." Jack looked over to Will.  
  
Ana eyed up the captain, "Knew what?"  
  
Will looked up from the spot on the floor that he had been so intent on examining, "That we love her."  
  
Sighing, Ana rose from her seat. "Not as a sister, as a lover."  
  
Will began to speak "Yes, not as a sister,"  
  
"As a lover." The captain completed the sentence.  
  
Will looked over to Jack, feeling as if he had been hit in the gut. "Are you sure, Jack? I know how I feel, but what about you?"  
  
Jack looked over Will's face, his hands, his entire body before responding. "I want what you want. I don't understand how it got to be this way, I don't know how it will work out. I do know that we need each other, the three of us. It's not traditional, really, but when have I played by the rules?" Jack grinned, knowing that his luck had yet to run out. He just had to trust himself. He had to trust Will. ~Not everything is as bad as it seems.~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I'm sorry that the non/con scene was so short. I'm saving stuff for, er, something. Also, that was my first sex type scene. I hope it wasn't too bad.  
  
Madkornfan: I feel as if I am supposed to feed you. It's like the baby dino. Crazy stuff right there.  
  
Bradleigh: Hmm, I hope the next couple of chapters don't turn you off. I'm not sure how far I want to go with this angstyness (new word!). If it gets to be too much, let me know right away. I still have plans for Jade, so we will see how that goes. 


	11. I've waited so long

"Captain! We're approaching the Golden Arrow!" Ana called to Jack, who had been examining some ropes at the side of the ship through the bottom of a bottle of rum. "Ye think yer done 'working' over there?" Ana lashed out as Jack slowly got to his feet.  
  
"Make sure the crew is ready. This isn't going to be like our normal raids. We're going for the throat this time." Jack's words were sincere and Will appreciated the ferocity that the tipsy captain showed.  
  
"Let's do this." Will whispered into Jack's ear. The older man's eyes fluttered at the warmth of Will's breath on his neck.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jade had taken to wondering around the ship in a numb daze. The crew did their best to watch over her, making shore she didn't fall over the rails. She had gone unnoticed as the pirates engaged in combat with the crew of the Golden Arrow. It seemed fair to say that she didn't see them either.  
  
"Captain Sparrow, what is the meaning of this?" Lucient was afraid to die and his face didn't keep this a secret.  
  
"You took something from us that we can't get back." Will had appeared behind Jack, speaking before anyone else got the chance to.  
  
"And what would that be?" Lucient was the first to notice Jade wandering around the deck of the Black Pearl. Everyone's eyes followed his to look at the ghostly form.  
  
"You just answered your own question. You demented swine, I'll rip out your heart." Will stepped forward, only to be stopped by Jack's arm.  
  
A woman's voice came from amidst the crew of the Golden Arrow. "Ha! So she finally snapped, eh? Took 'er long enough."  
  
Jack pulled air into his lungs quickly, startling Will. "Anne Black."  
  
"Perceptive one, ain't he?" Anne's smile widened as she watched Jade stumble over a motionless body.  
  
"Weren't you her friend?" Will had taken a step forward again, pushing against Jack's attempts to keep him near.  
  
"No. Not at all. What ever gave ye that idea? Was it the fact that I left her with Lucient to die, or that I profited from the deal?" Anne's face had taken on a malicious grin, distorting her once beautiful features.  
  
"I never did like ye." Heads flew around to look at Jade's fully aware face. A soft thud behind them had caused them to turn back towards the other woman before they could even focus their eyes on Jade. A sword protruded from her throat, imbedding itself in the wood of the mast. There were a few moments of blood filled gurgling before the woman became a lifeless heap. "That was rather anti-climatic," Jade seemed rather annoyed.  
  
"I agree." Jack nodded at Jade before turning towards Lucient. "Your turn."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~I heard her admit her betrayal. I woke up from a dream to hear it. A beautiful yet painful dream. I don't know what's left now.~ Jade thought about what had just happened while Jack was busy taunting Lucient.  
  
"Should I tie ye to the mast and gut ye or should I kill ye and throw you to the fish? Or, even better, should I tie ye to the mast, gut ye, and then throw ye to the fish?" Jack seemed to have had made his decision. "Rope!" Anamarie rolled her eyes as she motioned for the captain's attention and pointed towards his hand. "Oh. All right then, we have the rope. Now to tie ye." Jack was not merciful when tying up their captive. Dragging his sword from the man's chin to his stomach, Jack prepared to lunge.  
  
"Stop!" Jade yelled at Jack, causing the blade to halt mid-air. "I want to do it."  
  
Handing over the sword, Jack gave his place to the girl. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to."  
  
Jade looked into the captain's eyes, "I've wanted this for so long." Turning towards the bound man, she spoke softly at first. "You tore my insides out for pleasure. Now it's my chance to do the same to you." Ignoring the gasp that Lucient let out, Jade lunged the sword into the man's stomach area, pulling the sharp blade upward through the ribs [1]. Sticking her hand into the gaping hole, she tore out the man's innards, leaving them a steaming heap on the deck of the ship. The cool breeze from the water brought the scent to the rest of the crew. "Let's feed him to the sharks!" Jade urged. She sighed as she watched the bodies of the Golden Arrow's crew being dropped into the water, nudged at and then pulled down into the deep darkness below by the hungry beasts.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[1] How does one gut someone? I like it my way. It seems as if it would be easier to get through the ribs if you went up instead of starting through the ribs and pulling down. I could be wrong. Because, you know, it's been such a long time since I've done it.  
  
A/N: Ha! Anti-climatic! There ya go. I've got a few more things to take care of with this story before it ends (which I thought it would last longer than this). I guess a sequel could happen. Or, if someone gave me ideas on how to lengthen the plot than we could keep going with this. 


End file.
